Deletion
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: Yamato Hotsuin is in one of his travel inside Japan, since he can't leave the country that easily. Not when he was the one who takes care of that man, he's just taking a break for a day, it's a special one after all... /Sequel to Broken?/


**_A/N: A kinda after a year sequel to "Broken" Alkie and Alky (Al-kai) are mine while Yasu was my hubby's OC, She lets me do anything to him, so yeah...enjoy. Happy bday Hotsuin twins!_**

 ** _Summary:_** Yamato Hotsuin is in one of his travel inside Japan, since he can't leave the country that easily. Not when he was the one who takes care of that man, he's just taking a break for a day, it's a special one after all.

* * *

Yamato Hotsuin is in one of his travel inside Japan, since he can't leave the country that easily. Not when he was the one who takes care of that man, he's just taking a break for a day, it's a special one after all... He stared when two child sat in front of his seat and stares at him, one had a light purple messy curly hair with purple and lavender eyes, his hair was clip on the side so that it won't get in the way while the other had a black wavy hair and vivid blue eyes...this child in particular, looked like someone he knew, yet he cannot remember.

Yamato shakes his head, not this vague feeling of losing someone, again. He watch the children as they look at each other before the black haired boy mouthed something, inaudible...he's mute. The other child stared intensely at the boy, reading how his mouth open. The young Hotsuin noticed that the light haired boy had hearing aids attached inside his ear...why is there a deaf child with a mute child in here, alone in a train?

Yamato tap the light haired boy then use sign language that he didn't know, he knew. Strange...he felt like he'd been doing this for sometime now. Using sign language to talk with someone...how nostalgic this could get?

 _"Where are your parents"_

 _"We're lost, we suddenly just woke up in here."_ The boy replies through sign language then open his mouth. "I...can speak properly...I can lip read too..." he pauses, turning to the other boy who nodded his head. "Are you Yamato Hotsuin...?" he asked softly, the deaf child speaks very softly that the older needs to lean forward to hear what he was saying.

Yamato stared at the kids, did someone seriously thought to use these children on him...why? He wants to say no but that would mean he's nothing but a coward like those people so he nodded his head. "Yes, I am Yamato Hotsuin."

* * *

The black haired child sighs in relief then stands up, giving Yamato a neatly folded piece of paper that he was holding for sometime now. mouthing, _"This is yours, then."_ still not a single voice came out. The older blinks then looks at the other boy who softly replied. "It has your name big brother." since he saw the paper already.

 _Big Brother..._

Yamato shakes the nostalgic feeling off, Miyako would always call him big brother so why would he react to this...?

The young Hotsuin stares at the paper before taking it to read. And indeed it did had his name written on it. He open and read what was written on it.

 _"Take these kids to the place where you last saw me...-H.K."_

"H...K...?" he muttered, H...K...? Who is that? What place are they taking about? Is this a joke? These are the question that played in his mind. Yamato looked at the two child. "Tell me the truth, someone gave you some treats to play on this. 'we're lost, we're also handicapped and there's a letter for you' act. Well, goodness me it's not effecting on me, go away." he said in a harsh tone.

The black haired child stares at him, bewildered and looked like he's about to cry while the light haired boy, blankly stares at him...his eyes didn't had any shine on them.

"We're not lying," The child said softly. "If you don't wanna believe us then it's fine, Yasu just wanted to bring that useless piece of paper because it might be important, psh. We should have threw it away, Sorry to bother you. Mr. Yamato." The boy stood up and dragged the boy named Yasu away while carefully removing his hearing aids and shoves it in his pocket, he's done 'listening'.

Yamato stared at them, he suddenly feels guilty, wow. Childrens are so good at giving guilt trips at times. He can't seems to shake the vague nostalgia he suddenly felt, like he used to know someone who would do that but who...? He let out a sigh, he's still bothered by that letter. H.K...huh? The Hotsuin stares at the window with an expression, one can only read as...

Sadness.

* * *

When the train stop and everyone came pouring out of the train, he saw that light purple hair, frantically moving around like he was searching for something, someone...he didn't see the other child so it might be...

The child ran to him, tripping at the process. The people around them starts to whisper things so with a grumble, Yamato walk to the kid, kneeling on the ground and put his bag besides him so that he can help the deaf kid to stand up and asked him why is he frantically pacing around. He somehow feel he'd been doing things plenty of times now or maybe it's just his imagination?

The child stares at him, the older huffs then dusted him before asking what happened through sign language so the child replied.

 _"I lost Yasushi, help me find him, please..."_ he signed while looking like he was about to cry. Yamato stares, dusting himself...ugh, this is why he didn't like children that much. "Okay." he said, making sure the kid is able to read his lip. "What is your name?"

"Alkie..." the child replied softly, putting his aids on again. "Thank you." Alkie bows and Yamato swears this kid is so short he can touch the ground when he bow or probably it's just him. "So what happen?" the older asked again.

Alkie explain that the child who is with him got drag away by the people and well this is the out come. Yamato hums then carry the kid, it'd be better if he do this if not he'll most likely loss this kid, he likes to goof off...huh...how did he know he'll goof off though. The child whines, saying he won't go anywhere and something close to 'it's always end up like this'

Always, huh? Yamato ignores the child's whining and walk away, to find Yasushi.

* * *

The search took half an hour or so, yet alas there's still no black haired boy, the child in his arms grew frantic again and beg to be put down so this time put him down and let him roam around the area for a bit more before going to another place.

After a few more hours or so they wind up at Oshigami Karamachi area, they saw Yasushi near the stage, looking blankly at the sky...ah it's nearly night-time. Yamato puts Alkie down so that he can go to his friend, the light haired child runs to the other child but not without tripping. This is the 50th time the kid trip. The Hotsuin let out an exhausted sigh and help him up.

After helping Alkie, the black haired child walked and hid behind Alkie who offered his palm so that he can say his message without the other turning to him. The older stared at the two children, there they go again, going to their tiny world that no one can enter.

He was about to leave when the children tugs him by his shirt. the light haired child stares grimly at him while the other looks blanker.

"...Can we show you something...?" Alkie asks.

The Hotsuin stare before hesitantly answering."...Okay..." he feels that he'll regret it but maybe it'll be fine? The children lead him somewhere...underground?

The children stops in front of an enormous device, turning to him, their expression is barely readable. "This place...do you recognized it, big brother...?" Alkie spoke in a cold tone, yet there's something in his tone...something aching to...sorrow?

A strong sense of familiarity hit Yamato, this place is where he lost the mam he holds important...Hibiki Kuze...The Hotsuin felt something warm ran down on his cheeks, tears...the memories that had been forgotten, floods back in his mind like an old film...

There's two children, twins perhaps, who are they?

* * *

 _ **"You pamper him too much..."**_

 _ **"Hey, Yamato...I caught a frog!"**_

 _ **"Are you okay brother?"**_

 _ **"You should eat more meat!"**_

 _ **"I can't live without my twin..."**_

 _ **"I'm...scared, big brother...but if that's what she wants, I'll do it...she'll be happy right?"**_

 _ **"Let's go..."**_

 _ **"Goodbye, take care big brother."**_

 _The older of the twin smiled sadly at his elder brother, his lavender and purple eyes were brimming with unshed tears, he doesn't want to do this, yet if it was what his precious older sister's only wish then he got nothing to say._

 _The youngest twin who grew distant after an event in his life, just nods his head and walks away. knowing that the older twin will follow right away. He's not supposed to leave with his twin, yet he's not as stable as he looks, he needs his twin beside him, no matter what...even if it means is to be sacrifice in the Administrator system._

 _Yamato Hotsuin wanted to stop them, his younger half brothers, but he's not in control of everything...he's powerless. He can't do anything but to watch them leave like that person..._

* * *

"You remembered it now, huh?" A voice speaks loud enough to break the Hotsuin from his reverie. The owner of the voice materializes their body through thin air and now standing besides Alkie. The person wore a red cat hoodie with black trimmings, his light lavender curly hair reached his shoulders and purple eyes staring coldly at Yamato.

"...Alky..." the Hotsuin whispered before looking at the other two. The two children dematerialize themselves to show who they really are.

Yasu looks like 'him' he's wearing the same rabbit hoodie with only a different shade of blue on the trimmings, his eyes are darker too and he's short too. The other is too, wearing the same hoodie but it's in black with gold trims.

"It's been awhile...big brother." says Alkie with a soft smile gracing his lips. "And Yasu is not him, Hibiki Kuze's body or should I say...entity isn't able to leave the Heavenly Throne..." he pauses looking at the smaller teen besides him, this boy is clearly 'His' puppet. The boy he knew is long gone, yet he still hope he'll come back

"So as his Swords, we must obey his wish." Alky finishes it since his older twin is lost in thought, again.

"What wish?" Yamato asked, staring at his former brothers, what did Hibiki wanted? Did he wanted Saiduq back?

"His excellency wish you to become his sword like your brothers did." Yasu spoke in a gentle manner, yet it still sounded cold, colder than his brothers could become.

"What will happen if I agree?" He asks, he's worried that 'it' will happen again if Miyako losses her temper to Saiduq, again. He fight a shiver back, remembering the scene that is just...

The black haired boy smirks at the older then "You can't say no. Though you'll be erased as a human, like you never existed."

Yamato stares blankly at them, shaking his head and opening his mouth, saying. "I said to him that I'll watch over humanity for—Gh!" The Hotsuin didn't finish his sentence when a rapier is stabbed on his chest, piercing his heart...

* * *

Alky watched his twin, pierce his rapier in their older brother's chest, where his heart is...they met the same fate. It's one of the necessary steps to become an administrator's sword.

Death.

The older twin pulls his rapier out of Yamato's chest...he made sure it was in the heart. Alkie looks at Yasu who had blank expression...Good, Hibiki stop controlling him. Now then, all they have to do is to put Yamato inside and powered it up with the Dragon Stream, that won't be a problem...

Once Yamato is put inside the device, Alkie activates it and watch as the world stops moving and starts to restart...

"Sorry...Yamato..." He mumbles. "Happy birthday..."

* * *

Al Saiduq wakes up when he heard the door open, did Yamato Hotsuin came home? He sat up and goes to the porch to check if it was Yamato Hotsuin.

"Yamato Hotsuin...?" He squint at the silhouette standing at the door, it's smaller than the latter, did he decrease in height...no that's impossible.

"Saiduq...who is this Yamato person...?" ...Ah...this voice...it's her, Miyako Hotsuin, his supposed 'lover' why is she here...ah wait she lives here too. The man pales out and run back to his room, quickly but Miyako grabs him before he could, pinning him down on the floor board, ugh...he and his wimpy exterior and interior

"Answer me." She demands, pulling his arm behind him.

Saiduq twist his neck in an angle just to look at her "He's your older twin...ugh, please not so rough...!"

"I don't have any older nor younger brothers, do you think you could fool me, Alcor? Answer it properly."

"I am, I am answering it properly! He's your older twin!" He whined when he felt something was poking his backside...

Miyako, after he said he 'love' her, she become possessive to an extent that he can't utter anyone's name unless she knew that person. He's fine with it at first but it kind of became a problem when he blurt 'His' name since he can't seems to leave his mind...And once that happen...he'll be in so much pain.

* * *

Saiduq noticed that she didn't really know who Yamato Hotsuin was, odd...she saw him earlier this morning. She stares at him then lets him go. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time, goodnight." Miyako mutters, leaning down to kissed his forehead and goes to her room. He realized that...

That Yamato Hotsuin cease to exist to the day he was born, Saiduq's heart clenches a bit...he got used to this feeling...of being left, getting used or being thrown away, he guessed being a ragdoll wasn't so bad...he still has Miyako...so...

Saiduq stood up and goes to Miyako who was just going to enter her room, he hugs her from behind and say "Happy birthday~!" he intended to say it cheerfully but it came out annoyingly high pitched, it grates his ear. He hates it. Miyako on the other hand smiled and softly kissed his cheek before deciding to take him to her room for a little cuddling, perhaps...it's her special day after all.

* * *

 _ **[Deletion complete.]**_


End file.
